Field
The present disclosure relates to an orthotic support structure, such as for example a shell, fitted to the sole of footwear, such as for example, a flip-flop style light sandal. The orthotic shell provides structure to the sole such that the sole conforms to the shape of the orthotic shell and provides orthotic foot support to a wearer of the footwear.
Description of Related Art
Flip-flop sandals are a popular and fashionable form of casual footwear due to their simple construction, low cost and minimalist aesthetics. Generally, the sole of a flip-flop is thin, flat and does not provide substantial orthotic support to the foot of the wearer. As a result, regular and prolonged wearing of flip-flops can cause short and long-term musculoskeletal damage resulting in osteoporosis, arthritis, shin splints, unstable gait, foot pain, knee pain, Achilles tendinitis, posterior tibial tendinitis, piriformis syndrome, plantar fasciitis, hip pain, lower back pain, hammertoes, bunions, stress fractures, capsulitis, metatarsalgia, subluxation syndrome, neuromas, bursitis, corns, callouses, heel fissures, peroneal tendinitis, extensor tendinitis and many other conditions.